The next Generation
by taylor.olear.3
Summary: Massie,Alicia,Kristen,Dylan and Claire all grew up and had children. Now the Pc2 is ready to rule OCD but some things might stand in there way. Rubbish Summary Please read.
1. Chapter 1

The next generation

Sydney Hotz: With her Blonde hair and Brown Eyes she is of course the Alpha of the second pretty Committee but dont mess with her as she can crush you like an ant on the sidewalk!

Deliah Harrington: Is the Beta of the 2nd PC. Her Firey Red hair with a touch of Blonde and her Mischief Green Eyes you don't want to mess with but she is fun and Loud.

Victoria Webster: Gamma of of the Second PC and is one of the nicest but she can be a bitch. With her mother on her side trying to keep up her reputation things can be annoying!

Taylor Miara: Delta and hates it. She should be Beta planning on getting there and the only person who stands in her way is Deliah but when she finds out somthing she has to take adventage! Hey her moms Alicia!

Ashley Fisher: With her buttery blonde hair and Deep Blue eyes she is omaga of the sencond Pc and is concidered the cast of as the girls made her what she is. When she hears rumors of Deliah will she belive them or not?


	2. 6 too many 5 only

Delilah's room Harrington Estate September 4th 2012 1:20

Delilas POV

"Derrick get out of my room!" yelled Delilah Harrington to her twin brother Derrick Jr Harrington. "Make me we all know Taylor Loves me and she is like your best friend!" Replied Derrick Jr as Delilah's Yellow door slammed in his face. Delilah walked over to her mac book pro and saw some of the girls online.

Dancemadsyd: Hey girlies Robert picking us ap at 2:00 look Hawt!

Sunshineluv: Hey Syd!

Taytay: Waz up Lol Kk

Ash2ash: Kk havnt anything to wear for 2nite help!

MissEngland: Hey moms annoying me like hell get me out of here FIRST!

Dancemadsyd: Given

Taytay: Point

Ash2ash: G2g Jake asking to skype

sunshineluv: gd look

MissEngland: Ta ta

Taytay:Cio

Dancemadsyd: Bye c ya at 2

MissEngalnd has sighned of

Taytay has sighned of

Ash2ash has sighned of

Sunshineluv has sighned of

Dancemadsyd has sighned of

Delilah stared at herself in her full lengh mirror and sighed she would never be as ugly as a LBR but she would never be as pretty as some girls are. She wore a navy chorhet heart dress from DKNY with Gucci heels and was about 9.8. "D Roberts here!" Shouted Dylan her Mom. She grabbed her Black prada cluth and ran down stairs " Bye mom,2 she said as she kissed her moms cheek and went outside.

"Hey D!" Said Sydney as she hugged her best friend. Delilah was the first person Sydney ever met as they share a birthday. "Hey Syd Tor," replied Delilah as she flicked her ginger hair behind her shoulders " Ready to go uniform tomrrow?" Asked Victoria to the two girls. "NO!" They replied together and laughed "Apple C!". The range rover pulled up at Ashleys house and she came skipping down "I'm in love with jake corkill!" she said as she jumped in. "uhhhh!" the girls all chroused together. They spent the rest of the car drive talking about Jake and Ashley being a couple and that " Were here," said Robert as he pulled up to the mall " Wheres Taylor?" Asked Victoria "At the Spa with her mom," replied Sydney as she applied her MAC lipgloss and opened the car door. " The song were walking out on is We are never getting back together by Taylor Swift," said Sydney "What part?" asked Ashley " The chours Ashley first Victoria Second me third and D last got it?" the girls nodded there heads and walked out.


	3. Why like when you can Hate!

Westchester mall September 5th 2012 2:15

Sydney's pov

" Please sighn miss Hotz," said the sales lady in BCBG. Sydney sighned her bill and took the bags out of her hands. "Thank you poa," Sydney replied "Its pronounced Pouia its Russian," the sales women snapped back. "Er are you a Chemist?" asked Sydney. All of thegirls leaned in they knew what was coming a sharp comback that victoria moms the infamous Massie Block tought her. "No I am not why?" Replied Pouia wondering why a 11 year old was talking to her like this. "Then why are you all up in my butt?" The girls bursted out with laughter as the walked out of BCBG "That was hilarous Syd," pannted Taylor as she stopped to catch her breath. "Lets g3et down to buisness tonights the welcome back to school dance so we have to look ah-mazing as tomrrow uniforms agreed," Sydeny asked her girls. They all nodded and went into Ralph lauren.

Taylor's Pov

"Hey Ashley do you think Derrick Jr will like this one or this one?" asked Taylor to Ashley as she held to dresses to the light. Taylor has had a crush on Derrick Jr since christmas 2004 when the moms all had christmas dinner and all the girls met. Whenever she saw him her stomach would turn would as if his Hugo boss aftershave had sometime of spell or somthing. "I dont know ask Deliah?" Answered Ashley and went back to looking at RL jeans. "Hey D which one do you like as you have an Ah-mazing taste in fashion?" said Taylor to Deliah "Uhmmm the one strap shoulder chest sparkel dress for sure, want to borrow my Marc jacobs silver wedges with them it will look Ja'dore," Commented Deliah "Sure," commented back Taylor. Taylor was trying to be all nice to Deliah so she would tell her brother about her. "Great I will tell Betty to put them out ready for me at home when I grab my clothes for tonight." With that Taylor turned around and Ashley watched her fake smile fade.


End file.
